Naru: The World's Greatest Ninja
by TefaFox2002
Summary: Naru continues her journey of becoming a great ninja, even if she is a girl. She has dreams to be the best, and maybe have kids of her own someday, and maybe, she will see her parents once again. (Published by same author as the original on wattpad, you can find this under the same name (both username and story name) on wattpad, where it was originally posted)
1. Chapter 1

*Hiruzen PoV*

I was sorting through this week's paperwork when I saw a letter from Naru and her group. I picked it up and sighed. I had really missed her and wished she would be back really soon. I opened the letter and read what she had been up to. I smiled at the adventure she had just been on and the fact that she was coming home soon.

I looked at the letter to see it had been 2 days since it was written and saw a tiny seal in the corner. I channelled some chakra into it and her voice came from it, saying that they were going to reverse summon into the office, once the toads got here.

So I went back to my paperwork and a couple of hours later I was notified that they were here to see me. I let them in and they made quick work of the summon seal and then they all came out of the summoning world. Naru ran up to me and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back and saw the rest of the group there.

*Narrator PoV*

So they all sat down and talked about what had been happening over the past few years and the confidential stuff that they couldn't talk over letters. As they talked, it grew later and soon enough Naru and Shizune and fallen asleep. The two Sannin and the Hokage kept talking though and the two girls were put in another room so they could sleep in peace.

~The next day~

*Naru PoV*

I felt the bright sun fall across my eyelids and forcefully wake me up. I scrunched my eyes up and rolled over and fell onto the floor. I yawned and got up. I quickly got changed and went out to find Shikamaru before Jiji and Jiraiya caught me leaving.

I grab and put on my cloak and run out of the tower towards the Nara compound and went up to Shika's bedroom window to see him still asleep. I rapped on the window and he slowly got up. By this point in time, I had just lowered my hood enough so he would know it is me. He got up slowly and opened the window. I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

We talked for hours about my journey and stayed in each others presence until he was told breakfast was done. We reluctantly went our different ways, knowing we would see each other soon. I got to the Hokage tower without anyone noticing and jumped into my bed just as Jiraiya knocked on my door.

I yelled to him to go away and let me get dressed and he told me to hurry up and get to the Hokage's room. A few minutes later I open the door and run to the room where they were waiting for me.

I went in and smiled at them and went over to the sofa and sat on it. We talked about getting everyone that I knew in here. Soon enough the teams filed in and looked at the Hokage who was pointing to me and Jiraiya. I smiled and ran up to Nina and hugged her. We were laughing and smiling again and we decided to go to the barbeque place which everyone likes.


	2. Chapter 2

We had a lot of fun at the barbeque place, the laughter and smiles of the people around me had never changed. Although we were more grown up, and sometimes acted mature, we needed these moments to stop and to smile. With the missions we get now and the kills we add to our names, the worse we can get. I loved meeting with my friends, especially because it was the first time we had met in 2 years of me being away.

So the night drew to a close, the chatter decreased as we all left at different times to get back to our families, soon it was only a few of us left. I stood up to leave and went with Shika to his house for the night. We went through the night to the compound, the buzz of the older ninja and teenagers rushing home at late times I had missed. The lights and the noise emitting from the city and the lights slowly going out as families went to bed.

I could see the ninja who were coming from late missions come in as well as the preperations for the festival tomorrow down the main street. We slowly walked home, my head resting on his shoulder as I took in the city for the first time in 2 years I had been away. It had changed so much. The buildings were better than before, especially because we had to rebuild after the attack. We had finally gotten back to the compound, where I was told some unexpected news.

We had gotten to the compound where his parents were waiting for us. They sat us down and told us the news. "Naru, Hiruzen got attacked tonight by the Akatsuki, and he almost didn't survive. A few ANBU came upon the scene and took him to the hospital but they said he wouldn't survive the night." My heart beat got faster and faster until they said he wouldn't survive the night I could feel my heart breaking and the tears slipping down my face.

I broke down right there, all of them comforting me, and it was at this time when I finally felt like I was apart of a family. I cried myself to sleep that night, with my family surrounding me.

The next morning I woke to find my family still around me and I dwelled in the fact that they had never left me. As soon as everyone had woke up we went to see if my Ojii was still alive, and he was, but he only had a couple of hours left. He was hooked up to so many machines and the beeping a buzzing filled my ears and I felt my heart break even more. I hugged him for one last time before I heard the heart monitor slowed to a stop and the straight line filled my eyes and the long beep filled my ears.

I felt my heart shatter and I broke down and cried on him. I loved him so much. They called a doctor in and he was taken away to be buried and a service was to be held for him. For our great Hokage had fallen.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the day of the Hokage's funeral. I looked out of my bedroom window and saw the overcast and a slight drizzle of rain falling upon the village. I got changed into my black funeral clothes and met up with Shikamaru and we went to the service together.

I had gotten some flowers and we laid them near a picture of him, I could see the long chains of flowers around him. More and more people were coming to commemorate the life of our Hokage. We went to stand next to Iruka who was comforting a little boy who I think was the Hokage's grandson, that the Hokage kept talking about all the time.

I rested my head on Shika's shoulder and I felt tears slip down my face. I missed him and felt sorry for Konohamaru. His father died, then his mother and now his grandfather. He only had Asuma left as well as his friends. I promised to help him out because of my relationship with the Hokage. Soon enough the service ended and I went to find the Hokage's grandson.

I quickly found him and tapped his shoulder. "Hey your Konoharmaru right?" He nodded. "If you ever need my help for anything just come and ask, ok. I'm Naru Uzumaki come find me if you need help." Then Shika and I were off to the top of the Hokage monument where we would just sit in silence for the next couple of hours.

After the funeral had happened it was time for the new Hokage to be picked. I heard from Jiraiya who was going to be picked and he told me that Tsunade and himself were all going to be asked for the position. Ok, so Jiraiya was going to be picked. I laughed at that and then was slightly horrified at the laws he could put in place.

So that means that Tsunade was the next candidate for Hokage and she was the current head of the Hospital. I actually think she might take the position, considering that she wanted better hospital equipment and medical teams this could actually be a possibility.

Now the only thing I want to happen is for the civilian council to be kicked out, they do nothing to help us and they have only made the academy as well as they whole ninja system weaker meaning that our village could have potentially very weak ninja coming into the academy, and this all started at my birth, I mean why decide to have a meeting while your village is being destroyed.

I could only hope that Tsunade would take the position, she was the best person for the job right now and could do a lot of good for the village that could stop ninja dying and have better trained ninja. So today I was going to talk to Tsunade herself about this. I expect to be punched into a wall with I'm about to show her.

I run over to the Hospital and go into the head of the hospital's office where she was, actually taking her job seriously. I tell her the plans for the new Hokage and she immediately says no. I then show her the plans of which she could impose on the village for the better like new medical programs and plans for the ninja academy. We had finished our talk when there was a knock at the door. I waved goodbye and hoped she would take the position.

A council representative was there and I went past and out of the hospital to find some of my friends and just hang out with them for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

I quickly went out of the office as fast as I could, making sure to not make eye contact with the council representative who was standing outside of Tsunade's office. I went down the corridors, making sure to avoid the nurses and doctors who were getting to the patients that needed help. I then got out into the fresh air and went to find some of my friends that weren't on a mission, I knew that Shikamaru and Shino were on a mission and that some of my other friends had to their things to do during the day like study to become what they wanted to be, like in Sakura's case, a medic min.

So I went to find Choji, who I knew would be out at the barbeque place or training. So I searched the village and I saw him, on the side of a hill cloud gazing. I went up to him and lay down next to him. We just lay there for a couple of hours, pointing out the different shapes of clouds and looking at the insects in the area, like the butterflies, bee's, caterpillars and birds. It had seemed that those couple of hours had only been minutes when a bird flew across the sky summoning me to the Hokage's office. I sigh and said goodbye to Choji, promising him that I would be back sometime and then I shunshined to the entrance of the tower and walked in.

When I got there, I saw Jiraiya there with some of the council and Tsunade and knew that they were going to talk about the training trip that we went on. So, when I was told that I could sit down in a chair that was so conveniently put in front of the desk, I never would have expected to be offered the position of Jiraiya's apprentice. This would mean that I would have to try out to be a jonin sometime in the near future in order to keep the apprenticeship. I smiled and accepted the apprenticeship, and asked if he wanted to go for dinner with me and Choji and he said yes so I then left the room smiling, and I could sense the happiness from Jiraiya, which made me extremely happy.

I then shunshined to where Choji was and smiled at him and said "Do you want to go and have dinner with Jiraiya and I?" He accepted and we walked to Ichiraku Ramen, I smiled at the two owners who had helped me when I was a kid. We chatted and talked about Choji's recent promotion to chunin and my accepting of the apprenticeship the Jiraiya gave me.

I waved goodbye to Choji and was then pulled by the back of my collar to one of the training grounds. He let go and I turned to face him. He then pulled out a couple of scroll for te next sealing levels that I had to master, I was only on the last few though, since he taught me on the training trip.

*Flashback to the training trip*

We were sitting down in the middle of the training field when Jiraiya pulled out a few scrolls. I looked at them curiously when he told me a story of how my parents had put all that they knew in books in a couple of scrolls that organised the stuff that they wanted to teach me, and one of them was sealing. So they made sure that the scrolls could only be opened by me and that Jiraiya was going to help me to understand what they were talking about in the scrolls.

This was when I had my first sealing lesson.

*Flashback end*

I sighed and gave a tiny bit of my blood to the scroll in order to get the books out. Then I began to learn the sealing methods with Jiraiya's help. By the time the moon had fully risen and came to about a quarter way across the sky, I had mastered the next level, now all that I had to do was the last level and then to begin strengthening the rest of my sealing techniques.

I kept up the training for the rest of the night and by the end of the night I was almost finished the last sealing level. That was when I decided to take a break and get onto it and finish it the next day.

I slept for a couple of hours until I was woken up to the sound of someone knocking at my door. I yawned and got up to the door when I saw someone from the Nara clan who gave me the bad news, that Shikamaru was in the hospital and in a coma from the last mission and that Shino was also in the hospital too. I rushed to get dressed and to get to the hospital. I bolted into his room and sat there with his parents in silence, hoping that he could be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

-Recap from chapter 4-

I kept up the training for the rest of the night and by the end of the night, I was almost finished the last sealing level. That was when I decided to take a break and get onto it and finish it the next day.

I slept for a couple of hours until I was woken up to the sound of someone knocking at my door. I yawned and got up to the door when I saw someone from the Nara clan who gave me the bad news, that Shikamaru was in the hospital and in a coma from the last mission and that Shino was also in the hospital too. I rushed to get dressed and to get to the hospital. I bolted into his room and sat there with his parents in silence, hoping that he could be up soon.

-End recap-

-Chapter 5-

The new day started with Shikamaru being still being unconscious. I gently held his hand and rested my head against the cold bars of the hospital bed. Someone like Shikamaru didn't belong in the cold, drab environment of the hospital. He had only been in the hospital for a little bit but unconscious for all of them. I was too out of it to notice that he had woken up until his hand started to thread this way into my hair.

I looked up and saw him there and I let out a little cry of relief. I didn't go to hug him however as I knew he was still in a bad shape from his injuries. I grabbed his hand and left a little kiss on the top of his hand and I saw a little blush on his cheeks.

'Troublesome girl, Naru, you know I would never leave you, right? I also love you so very much, don't ever forget it' He smiled at me.

"But Shika, you almost did, please promise to get stronger so that you can't get hurt, please. I love you very much as well" He made the promise and I smiled at him and snuggled into his hand while his other hand ran its fingers through my hair. We stayed like that for a while until I had to go. I got up and smiled and left. As I was walking through the halls of the hospital, his parents caught up to me and said 'Naru, would you like to stay at our house for a little bit while Shikamaru is recovering?'

"No thank you, I'm going to be staying with my brother, Kakashi for a little bit since he is helping me to finish one of the final sealing levels." They nodded and said it was fine and that they had an open invitation for me to come over if I would so like to.

I then made my way up to Kakashi's place and barged in. "Hey, Kakashi! How's everything going!" He trudged out of his room with a sleepy look on his face, he was even too tired to put on a mask to come to greet me, but it's not like I hadn't seen him without his mask on before.

He took one good look at me and asked 'Naru, what's wrong?' I looked down at the floor and tried to talk but instead of talking a tear slid down my face. 'Oh Naru, come here' He said as he came forward and gathered me in his arms. 'It's okay' he said over and over, his finger's running through my hair as he gently hugged me. Once the tears had stopped he again said 'Naru, what's wrong?'

I then proceeded to tell him all about Shikamaru and how he was in hospital and everything. He just sat there and hugged me through it all, never leaving my side, not even for a second.

*Kakashi PoV*

I lulled her to sleep in my arms and then carried my sister all the way to my room where I put her on my bed and jumped in with her. I proceeded to cradle her in my arms as she slept and I kept thinking of going to see Shikamaru soon in the hospital with Naru soon if not, tomorrow. Then I could possibly help her take her mind off things by helping her with the last of her sealing levels soon too, so she wouldn't think too much of Shikamaru being in the hospital.

I was glad that he had survived though, as Naru would probably be destroyed by it, and as well as Shikamaru coming to me asking for permission to marry her. He knew about her burdens and even about her parents at this point, and he wanted to be there to support her forever with everything, as well as be there for her.

-End Chapter-


End file.
